unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Epes Bandits
Suspect1.jpg|Suspect #1 Suspect2.jpg|Suspect #2 Real Names: Unknown Aliases: None known Wanted For: Armed Robbery, Abduction Missing Since: October 30, 1987 Case Details: October 30, 1987, was supposed to be a normal day for postmaster Opal Johnson who worked in the small town of Epes, Alabama. However, it all changed when at around 11am, two unidentified men entered the post office. They, one white and one black, asked for stamps, but as Opal pulled the stamp drawer open, one of them pulled out a gun and said, "This is a robbery." They then leapt over the counter and began to ransack the place looking for money. The black one appeared to know much about postal operations and was the mastermind of the crime. After robbing the post office of $700 in cash and stamps, the men decided to take Opal hostage. The white one forced her into her car, and they followed the black one as they drove out into the country. During the ride, the white one gave several hints as to his and the black one's location, suggesting that they lived in the local area, but Opal believed this to be false. As they drove, he kept his gun next to her side and although the ride was just ten minutes, she felt it was the most frightening minutes of her life. Finally, the two cars pulled into a remote clearing near Goggan's Lake, three miles from town. The men then demanded Opal's rings and credit cards, then forced her in the trunk of her car. She then heard them arguing; the black one wanted to dump her and her car into the lake, but the white one convinced him to spare her life, and they left. She waited until they did so and then tried to free herself. She managed to spring the lock with a tire iron and escaped. Within an hour, she had provided police with a detailed description of the men. Then, the day after the robbery, the black suspect was spotted in Ohio, possibly on his way to Detroit, Michigan. He was accompanied by an unidentified black woman who would now be in her 40s. She used Opal's credit cards to make purchases in Franklin and Toledo, Ohio. The white suspect was described as 5'5", 130 pounds, has brown hair, green eyes, may have not been from the area or the south, and would now be in his late 30s or early 40s. The black one was described as 6', slender build, long greasy black hair with heavy sideburns, had dark eyes, may have had family in the Epes area, may have previously worked in the mail service, and would now be in his late 40s or early 50s. A $25,000 reward is being offered in the case. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 15, 1995 episode. Results: Wanted. Sadly, Opal passed away in 2010. The suspects remain at large; although the statute of limitations has expired for the robbery, they are still wanted for kidnapping. Links: * Epes Bandits on Unsolved.com * Obituary for Opal Johnson McBride ---- Category: Alabama Category: 1987 Category: Armed Robbery Category: Abduction Category: Wanted